


Smut Prompt 4

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: Tumblr Smut Prompts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Husbands, M/M, Smut, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Written for a request from a list of smut prompts on Tumblr.Phrase is “Tell me again.”





	Smut Prompt 4

Cas looked around the kitchen and sighed. There were dirty pots and pans everywhere, the counters were covered with splattered food and there was a pancake on the floor.

“I hate you!” He yelled loud enough to make sure Dean heard him.

Dean walked into the kitchen with a grin.

“No, you don’t. You adore me.”

Cas whirled around. “You are the messiest, more arrogant, infuriating man I’ve ever met!”

Dean grinned bigger. “Hey, words hurt, you know. And you think I’m adorable.”

Cas snorted and turned to grab a towel. He picked up the pancake and threw it in the tash. Then he gathered the dirty pans and dishes and put them in the sink with hot water and dish soap.

“The least you could do is help me clean up this mess.”

Dean sighed and grabbed a dish cloth. “Look, I’m sorry, okay? I was drunk and just wanted some food.”

Cas sighed too. “I know, but you can’t just make this kind of mess and expect me to clean it up every damn time.”

Dean had the good sense to look contrite. He began to wipe the counters down while Cas did the dishes.

When they were finally done, the kitchen looked at least half way put back together.

Dean grabbed a couple of beer and followed Cas to the living room. He sank down onto the couch and handed one to Cas.

They sat, drinking their beers. After a bit, Dean turned to Cas.

“Still mad?”

Cas snorted.

“Does this mean no sex tonight?”

Cas turned to look at him. “Do you really think you deserve a piece of this?”

Dean smiled. “I do. You can’t resist me, and you know it.”

Cas huffed. “You wish, Dean.”

Dean sighed. He knew he’d fucked up, but he hated when Cas was mad at him.

He slipped down to the floor and knelt between Cas’ legs. 

“I’m sorry, Cas, I really am. I swear, it will never happen again.”

Cas raised one eyebrow. “What will never happen again? You going out with Benny and getting drunk on your ass, or you destroying the kitchen in a drunken attempt to cook?”

“Both. I swear.”

Cas smiled a little. “Tell me again.”

Dean looked at him. “Babe, I love you. I fucked up and I hate that you’re mad at me. I swear to never again get drunk with Benny and never ever again to try to cook when I’m drunk.”

Cas smiled at him. He reached down and pulled Dean to him. “I’m not angry anymore.”

They kissed. Dean opened his mouth for Cas’ tongue to go exploring. He got up, breaking the kiss and pulled Cas to his feet.

Cas allowed Dean to lead him to the bedroom. They undressed each other with fingers that had years of experience together. Then they fell to the bed, limbs tangled and lips pressed against each other.

Cas kissed along Dean’s jaw and pressed his lips to the sensitive spot behind his ear. Dean whimpered.

Cas worked his mouth over Dean, nipping at nipples and sucking marks onto his belly. He bypassed Dean’s hard cock and sucked on each of Dean’s balls, loving the sounds he could get out of his husband.

Dean had his legs spread wide, and he lifted them. Cas moved between them.He kissed the inside of Dean’s thighs, working his way up to the seam of his groin.

Dean whined, “Cas… please…”

Cas kissed Dean’s belly. “Lube.”

Dean grabbed the lube from under the pillow and handed it to Cas. Cas poured some in his and and used it to lube up his cock.

He pushed into Dean. They both moaned. Cas bottomed out and pulled back, all the way out. He slapped Dean’s hole a couple of times and pushed back in.

Cas went slow, slower than Dean wanted but he knew it wouldn’t do any good to tell him to speed up. He knew to just accept Cas doing what he wanted.

Casd kept up the slow pace, finally leaning over and kissing Dean. He sped up and began to fuck hard. They both groaned.

Dean came, and Cas followed shortly after. 

They laid together, Dean cuddled into his husband’s side.

“I love you.’

Cas smiled at him. “Tell me again.”

Dean grinned. “I love you, Cas.”

Cas kissed Dean on the forehead. “I love you too, Dean.”   
Dean grinned. “Told you, I’m adorable.”

Cas smiled. “Go to sleep, Dean.”


End file.
